1. Field of the Invention
Applicants' invention relates generally to a device in the wound healing arts. More particularly, it relates to a novel wound healing apparatus having a multi-fibered peg for acting a suction head for removing excess fluid from a wound.
2. Description of Related Art
A wound cavity, such as a seroma, is sometimes created in human flesh after the removal of a bulk of tissue during surgery or other invasive trauma to the body. Such interior cavities commonly develop after the surgery is completed and the skin is closed. A need exists for a system and method that will treat these cavities, and like wound and abscess cavities such as those that arise due to infection.